Loving You
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Sakura yang merasa sedikit iri dengan hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata, melihat bagaimana perbedaan pasangan itu dengan dirinya bersama Naruto. SasuHina yang terlihat romantis. Sedangkan dirinya dan Naruto?/"Nee, Naruto apa lingkar mata di wajahku terlihat? Gara-gara kemarin bergadang."/"Pfftt, ahaha Sakura-chan ternyata wajahmu juga seperti panda!"/"Naruto Baka!"/RnR? :D


**Loving You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : ****NaruSaku Version**

**Warning :**** AU,**** Typo, OOC,**** alur kecepetan.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Enjoy~**

**OooOOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**FluffTimeProject#26#**

* * *

Hari ini dengan dengusan pelan keluar dari bibirnya. Gadis berambut merah muda _aka_ Sakura Haruno tengah berdiri di dekat jendela kelas. Memperhatikan wajahnya yang samar-samar terlihat dari kaca di sana.

Melihat bagaimana sebuah lingkaran hitam mengelilingi bawah matanya, bibirnya mengerucut tidak suka, dan alisnya berkerut. Salahkan tugas yang di berikan Kakashi_-sensei_ dua hari lalu dan harus di selesaikan sekarang.

Tugas yang sangat banyak, membuat bagian bawah matanya hampir mirip dengan teman laki-lakinya _aka_ Gaara. Menghitam, dan di tambah lagi dirinya yang sejak pertama menginjakkan kaki di kelas sudah hampir enam kali menguap menahan kantuk.

Betapa inginnya dia berguling di kasur empuk, tidur dengan posisi terlentang menghilangkan seluruh kantuk serta pegal-pegal di pundaknya.

Tapi apa daya, hari ini sekolah berjalan seperti biasa. Dan dia tidak boleh membolos, atau sang ibu akan marah setengah mati padanya.

"Hah~" menghela napas panjang, sampai telinganya mendengar suara nan cempreng berbunyi nyaring dari arah pintu kelas.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-chan!" suara teriakan yang sangat familiar, tetap saja tidak menaikkan semangatnya. Gadis itu malah semakin memperkeras helaan napasnya.

Mengidahkan suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya-

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-chan, sapaanku kenapa tidak di jawab?" pemuda berambut pirang _aka _Naruto Uzumaki berdiri di sampingnya, menatap dengan kening berkerut. Menelengkan wajahnya saat Sakura mengalihkan pandangan.

"_Ohayou,_ pagi-pagi kau sudah berisik Naruto." Menjawab malas, masih menatap ke arah lain.

Naruto makin bingung, "Kau kenapa Sakura-chan, sakit? Coba lihat wajahmu?" bergerak ke arah pandangan sang kekasih. Tapi yang ada Sakura lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku mengantuk, kemarin hanya tidur tiga jam." Berkata seadanya, dirinya masih malu memperlihatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto.

Sedangkan sang empunya sendiri, ber-oh ria mengangguk paham. "Oo, kalau kemarin aku juga tidur dua jam saja, tapi aku tetap semangat kok!" berpose kuat, Sakura mendengus geli.

'Huh, tidak pintar berbohong.' Membatin dalam hati, melirik dengan ujung matanya, memperhatikan bagaimana lingkar mata di wajah Naruto malah lebih terlihat di banding dirinya.

Menatap sekitar sedetik sampai akhirnya sebuah senyuman kecil terlihat, ide muncul di otaknya.

Ide _'Mari kita lihat bagaimana reaksi Naruto saat melihat wajahnya seperti ini~'_ yah sekali-kali kan dia juga pingin bermanja-manja dengan sang Uzumaki. Walau sikap _Tsundere _ini sering menghalanginya.

Mungkin dengan memperlihatkan wajahnya, siapa tahu Naruto akan bersikap manis. Siapa tahu kan?

Seperti yang pernah ia lihat dari pasangan di sana. Sesosok gadis berambut indigo dan pemuda berambut raven yang kini duduk berdampingan.

Bagaimana dirinya merasa cocok melihat kedua pasangan itu. Sama-sama memiliki sikap yang tenang, tidak seperti dirinya dan Naruto yang bertolak belakang.

Memperhatikan bagaimana Sasuke Uchiha kekasih Hinata Hyuuga yang sangat _gentleman _memanjakan gadis indigo itu. Ia tidak sengaja melihat bagaimana manisnya mereka saat Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata, dengan senyuman tipis mencium keningnya membuat sang Hyuuga memerah malu.

'Mungkin saja~' bersiul dalam hati, hendak melancarkan rencananya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pelan-pelan tubuh mungil itu menghadap ke arah Naruto-

"_Nee,_ Naruto apa lingkar mata di wajahku terlihat? Gara-gara kemarin bergadang." Menunjuk lingkar matanya dengan tangan. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah sang kekasih. Menunggu respon Naruto.

"….."

Sang Uzumaki mengerjap singkat, melihat bagaimana wajah Sakura yang memiliki lingkar mata seperti-

"Pfftt, ahaha Sakura-chan ternyata wajahmu juga seperti panda!"

**Kretek!**

Senyuman Sakura menghilang dalam sekejap, niatnya untuk meminta perhatian Naruto yang ada pemuda pirang ini malah meledeknya.

"….."

Ah, dia sepertinya lupa satu hal yang penting-

Mengingat kalau kekasihnya ini-

"Ugh!"

Satu kepalan tangan melayang dengan bebasnya dan mendarat di puncak kepala sang Uzumaki.

"Naruto _Baka!_!"

**Bletak!**

"_Ittai_! Sakura-chan kenapa memukulku?!" meringis sakit, tangan Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Memperhatikan dengan heran sikap Sakura yang lagi-lagi berubah, gadis itu mengembungkan pipi serta mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dengan salah satu tangan yang masih terkepal.

Apa dia salah bicara?

"Kau..kau benar-benar tidak peka, _Baka_!" mendengus kasar, tubuh mungil itu berbalik menuju tempat duduknya.

Sakura lupa sejenak kalau Naruto itu pemuda yang sama sekali tidak peka, bodoh, dan suka sekali mengejeknya. Tidak ada romantis-romantisnya!

Berwajah garang dan duduk di tempatnya, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah luar jendela, bibir yang terus menerus bergumam kesal, merutuki ketidakpekaan sang Uzumaki. Sakura salah berpikir kalau Naruto setidaknya mau bersikap manis padanya.

Huh-

"Sakura-chan jangan marah~"

Tidak mendengarkan rengekan Naruto, yang ada ia makin mendengus. Tidak menjawab, membiarkan Naruto berjalan semakin mendekati tempat duduknya. Memposisikan diri berjongkok di samping meja miliknya, membuat wajah pemuda Uzumaki itu menyembul dari sana, dengan kedua tangan yang memegang pinggir mejanya.

Memperlihatkan wajah bersalah-

"Ayolah Sakura-chan, aku tadi sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mengejek kok. Hanya saja wajah Sakura-chan memang mirip-" sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"_Baka_! Sana pergi ke tempatmu, dan jangan pedulikan gadis panda sepertiku!" Sakura segera memotong, mendengus menahan kesal. Berteriak kecil.

Naruto tidak romantis-

Pemuda pirang ini benar-benar tidak peka-

Lalu suka bercanda kelewatan-

_Hiperaktive-_

Dan-

"Hee, kenapa aku harus pergi? Aku suka panda kok, panda kan manis dan lucu."

"…." Sakura terdiam, alisnya berkerut tanpa sadar, mengalihkan wajahnya menatap wajah Naruto sekilas.

"Huh, apanya yang lucu?!"

Cengiran rubah sang Uzumaki terlihat di sertai gigi-gigi yang berderet rapi di sana-

"Habis kalau pandanya Sakura-chan aku malah suka, jadi mana mungkin aku tidak peduli. Malah aku semakin cintaaaa sama Sakura-chan!" masih berjongkok di sana, melihat bagaimana gadis merah muda itu mengerjapkan maniknya tanpa sadar.

"….."

Terbengong-bengong, dengan wajah bingung sebelum akhirnya-

"…"

**Blush!**

Polos, Naruto terlalu polos tanpa pemuda ini sadari. Lihat! Sekarang wajah Sakura benar-benar merah, persis seperti kepiting rebus. Mengembungkan pipi, menelungkupkan wajahnya cepat, menahan semburat yang terus muncul di kedua pipinya.

"_Baka, Baka, Baka_!" menggumamkan kalimat itu terus menerus.

Sama sekali tidak menyadari senyuman Naruto semakin terlihat, pemuda pirang itu juga tersenyum senang sebelum akhirnya bangkit menuju tempat duduk di samping Sakura.

Duduk di sana-

Dan-

"Makanya sebelum jam pelajaran di mulai," sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga-

**Grek!**

"Kyaa!" Sakura terpekik kaget. Saat merasakan kursi yang ia duduki bergerak tiba-tiba, membuat tubuhnya hampir oleng sebelum tubuh kekar Naruto di sampingnya menahan.

Membuatnya duduk tepat di samping sang Uzumaki sekarang.

"Tidur saja sebentar, dadaku ini selalu gratis kupinjamkan pada Sakura-chan, sini~"

Masih belum merespon ucapan Naruto, kepalanya tertarik lembut, tubuhnya yang tadinya tegap kini perlahan memiring sebelum akhirnya bersandar di dada Naruto.

"Yosh, yosh, tidurlah Sakura-chan~" dengan sebuah tangan yang menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan. Menyanyikan lagu tidur, dan siulan kecil.

"…."

Membuat Sakura makin tidak tahan.

Gadis itu bukan memerah lagi, malah dia hampir luluh dengan sikap Naruto. Tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini. Memeluknya, dan menepuk kepalanya lembut.

"…."

'Ck, kalau seperti ini aku tidak bisa marah padamu lama-lama _Baka_!' membatin dalam hati, fix Sakura semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto. Menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya, dan mencoba tidur.

"_Baka,_ kau juga perlu tidur." Berujar pelan, dan mendapat kekehan kecil dari sang Uzumaki.

"Aku baru bisa tenang kalau Sakura-chan dapat waktu untuk tidur sekarang."

"….."

Senyuman kecil tersungging di wajahnya, menggenggam erat pakaian Naruto.

Yahh, Naruto memang berbeda dengan Sasuke yang romantis, pemuda ini tidak peka, _hiperaktive._

Mereka juga berbeda dengan kedua pasangan itu. Mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Tapi ada yang membuat Sakura sadar, kalau tanpa sang Uzumaki ketahui.

Pemuda pirang ini benar-benar sudah sukses membuat Sakura jatuh hati untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Pada Naruto-

Pemuda cempreng kelewat ceria yang diam-diam polos dan bisa membuatnya memerah seperti sekarang.

"_Baka_~"

* * *

_Yap, Sakura sama sekali tidak menyesal menjadi kekasih sang Uzumaki._

_Sikapnya memang tidak peka dan polos tapi perhatiannya tidak bisa ia bandingkan dengan yang lain~_

* * *

**THE END~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**OMAKE~**

* * *

Sudah sepuluh menit ia mencoba untuk tidur, menggerakkan tubuhnya dan menyamankan posisi tidur di dada Naruto. Tangan pemuda pirang itu masih berada di puncak kepalanya. Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa tidur juga?!

'Ugh~' mengerang kesal, merutuki jantungnya yang berdetak keras sejak tadi. Membuatnya tidak terlelap juga. Dan di tambah lagi saat suara mengganggu dari teman sekelasnya _aka _Kiba menyentakkan tubuhnya.

"Teman-teman aku punya kabar gembira! Hari ini Kakashi_-sensei_ berhalangan hadir, jadi kita hanya di suruh untuk mengumpulkan tugas saja!" pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipi itu berteriak senang, diiringi dengan sorakan gembira teman-teman sekelasnya. Tentu saja Sakura ikut berteriak girang dalam hati.

Gadis itu tanpa aba-aba langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto, berniat untuk ikut andil dalam sorak-sorak di depan kelas. Bagaimana pun juga ini patut di rayakan, mengingat seluruh teman-temannya pasti mengalami gejala kurang tidur sepertinya dan sekarang guru mereka tidak masuk, itu artinya-

Pelajaran pertama selama dua setengah jam ini mereka bisa tidur!

"Akhirnya!" berteriak kecil, hendak mengguncang tubuh kekasih pirangnya. Tapi yang ada-

**Pluk-**

Sakura reflek mengerjapkan maniknya saat mendapati tubuh tegap yang tadi memeluknya kini, jatuh di pangkuannya.

"Zzz, Sakura-chan..ehehe~"

Naruto tertidur-

Dengan pose senyum-senyum entah mengapa. Tidur dengan lelap di pangkuan Sakura. Ternyata eh ternyata, pemuda pirang ini sudah tidur sejak tadi.

"…."

Gadis merah muda itu mendengus geli, 'Benar-benar _Baka_~' ingin tertawa tapi segera urungkan. Tangan putih itu hendak mengelus rambut pirang jabrik Naruto. Kalau saja-

"Ehehe..jangan di sana Sakura-chan~ Ahaha kau nakal~"

**Ctich-**

Naruto mengganggu moment romantis itu dengan kata-kata anehnya. Senyuman Sakura sukses berubah.

Gadis merah muda itu mengembungkan pipinya kesal, dalam mimpi pun Naruto masih mengingatnya? Di tambah lagi, dia nakal? Memang dirinya melakukan apa pada Naruto di dalam mimpi?!

"_Baka, baka, baka_." Bergumam pelan,

**Gyut-**

Mencubit pipi dengan tanda lahir bak kumis kucing itu pelan, membuat sang empunya mengaduh dan mengigau-

"_Ittai_, Sakura-chan jangan mencubitku. Sakit, sakit~" ya pemuda pirang itu masih tertidur.

Dan mengigau kesakitan.

Sakura sukses tertawa kecil. Hah, padahal tadi dia yang berniat untuk tidur. Tapi malah Naruto yang tidak kuat.

"Hmph~ sudahlah~" sebuah senyum manis terukir beriringan dengan sebuah kecupan lembut pada kening yang ia berikan pada sang Uzumaki.

"_Arigatou_ Naruto~"

* * *

**THE REAL END~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Haii! Mushi balik lagi dengan pair NaruSaku, dan di sini mushi buat dua versi dengan pair berbeda tapi berkaitan. Yaitu NaruSaku dan SasuHina, jadi kalau kalian ada waktu mampir yak ke fic sebelah ahaha #tendang#

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
